Jane Mitchell
Jane Mitchell is a white american woman. She was born to Denise Mitchell, a white woman who is addicted to drugs and to Maddox Johnson a white MTF. She is completely unaware of who her father is. But, her mother does not seem to know who it is either due to her promiscuity. She suffered both verbal and occasional physical abuse from her mother growing up. Also, she would not reveal until later on that she was repeatedly raped by one of her mother's boyfriends. Finally, at the age of 14, she'd had enough of her mother and ran away from home. She waited and waited in an orphanage hoping to be adopted, but it never happened. She threw herself into books and literature and became very very bright. She loves to read and write and she loves to learn. Although she is kind and soft spoken, she will tell you exactly what she thinks of you without hesitation. She had zero intention of ever seeing or speaking to her mother until she recently showed up at the door on the day of Jane of Michael's wedding. Denise wanted to be in her daughter's life and make up for all the trauma she caused her. Jane reluctantly gave her mother a chance to prove herself. She gradually began to earn Jane's trust and respect. But, their newfound friendship was short lived as Denise was diagnosed with CAD (Coronary Artery Disease) and was told that she has 8 months to live. Her years of drug use had finally caught up with her. Jane spent every second of Denise's remaining months with her. She shared a moment with her daughter and revealed the identity of her biological father before passing away in the hospital. She did not allow herself to grieve her mother because she was now determined to find her father. After bidding her family goodbye, she went on a trip to San Francisco to look for Maddox Johnson. She managed figure out where he lived and went to his door, only to find that he is now a woman named Madison Stone. Madison explained that she had always felt that she was meant to be a woman. But, she was bullied so badly in school and everywhere she went when she was a guy. She wore make up and was attracted to boys. Jane asked her "How did you know for sure that you weren't just gay? Or that it wasn't just a phase?" Madison replied "I just knew." She slept with Denise just so that she could say that she tried it. But, she didn't like it at all. "Denise told me that she was pregnant, but she swore to me that I wasn't the father. I had a feeling that you were mine, but what could I possibly have done without proof? Plus, I knew that I needed to sort out my own problems before I could even think about raising a child." Madison promised Jane that she was allowed to come back and visit her anytime. Jane is very glad that she got to finally have a real relationship with her mother even if it did come too late. She was also relieved that she finally got to meet her biological father (mother) and can have a relationship with her as well.